Amazon Empire
The Amazon Empire is a faction in Tribalverse-0001 located in South America (Tribalverse-0001) near the Amazon River. They are well known for taming terror birds as well as building large hunting grounds. The Amazon Empire developed largely in isolation with little contact from other tribes. They have spread across much of the Amazon river and have become a wealthy superpower. Population The Amazon Empire is largely inhabited by humans who came from Asia 20,000 years ago. Government The Amazon Empire is credited as one of the first civilizations in the world. They are ruled by an Emperor and largely control much of the area around Brazil and Peru. Culture and society Amazon culture revolves largely around hunting and mathematics. Hunting is an integral part of their society as it provides a ready food source. Terror bird riders are sent on regular trips to attack herds of animals that are trapped within the hunting grounds. The hunters are tasked with killing a certain number of creatures - no more, no less. Caste system The Amazon Empire has a four-tiered caste system with slaves, hunters, artisans and lords. The slaves are unpaid laborers, usually fugitives or war prisoners. Although the mix of males and females in the Amazon society are largely homogeneous, the hunter caste is 95% male. The hunters, or riders, are cavalry with mounted terror birds. They are responsible for roving the designated hunting grounds to gather food. Hunters also double as a warrior caste, and are often responsible from fending off enemy invasions. When a hunter is born, he is given a terror bird egg which will be considered his steed for life. The artisans are responsible for planning and designs - the thinkers of the society. The lords are responsible for all political issues, while the Emperor reigns over. City layouts In order to make sure as much space is used as hunting grounds as possible, citizens live in stone spires scattered throughout the land. The wealthier castes live higher in the towers. The common towers have spiral staircases that wind around the outside of the tower with entrances to the apartments dotting the way up. The Clock Tower, the one where the Emperor resides, has a sophisticated lift system acting as an elevator. Clock Tower The Clock Tower is the pinnacle creation of the Amazon Empire. It is a thin-conic pyramid structure that stretches 250 meters high. Powered by water flow from the Amazon river, a series of stone gears operate a giant, rotating clock which can be seen from any of the stone spires. Technology The Amazonians are skilled mathematicians and astronomers. They have discovered telescopes and most recently calculus. Such mathematical planning was required in building the hunting grounds which furthered the development of their civilization. Bordering much of the Amazon River are large stone enclosures which confine wild herds to certain areas. What makes this practice revolutionary is that it is a method of farming while avoiding the effects of the Miasma. The Amazon Empire contains thirty of these hunting grounds. The Amazonians themselves live in stone spires which dot the borders of these hunting pens. These spires are apartment complexes that house much of the richer population, and are decorated with intricate carvings of gargoyles. The Amazon Empire is landlocked, and shipbuilding is largely limited to river travel, delivering goods from one spire to another. Economy The Amazon Empire is a wealthy state. Using wooden tools, the Amazonians can engage in gold panning in the Amazon River. Gold has since become one of the first metals they have made use of. Its rarity has made it a currency, where lumps of gold are traded for other goods such as hide and meat. Religion Awards for this article Informational article of the month trophy.jpeg|May 2013 Category:Factions Category:Tribalverse Category:Empires Category:Articles by User:Krayfish